Magi: Friends with a Pirate
by The12UniversalRulers
Summary: Six months into the two years of training with Rayleigh, Luffy finds a peculiar Dungeon on the island of Rusukaina. Its power took him away to an entirely different world from his. Join Luffy as he makes new friends and makes a ruckus in the world of Magicians and Kings! After all, he is going to be Pirate King! Stronger than pre-timeskip, but weaker than post-timeskip.


**T12UR:** Hey, everyone, guess what?! I MAKING A FANFIC THAT'S DEVOID OF MY OCs! REJOICE! Anyways, this may be the first ever crossover fanfic for manga and anime, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic. And the lucky anime crossing with this fanfic is…One Piece, my favorite anime of all time! Get ready to enjoy it! Oh, and I do not own One Piece or Magi.

* * *

Chapter 1: Rusukaina, the Start of a New Adventure

It has been six months since the end of the Battle of Marineford.

Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, was separated from his crew at Saobody Archipelago by Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma. Sent flying for three days, he had landed on Amazon Lily, the rumored Island of Women, where he made an ally from the Pirate Empress Boa Hancock. It was there that he discovered his elder brother's impending doom of execution by the World Government. Determined to save his brother, Luffy set off for Impel Down to retrieve Ace from prison.

However, within the depths of prison, Luffy was defeated by Magellan and was slowly dying to death by his poison. However, he was rescued by Bon Clay and brought to the Okama King, Emporio Ivankov, who managed to revive Luffy from his near-death state. However, it is during this time that Ace had already been brought out of Impel Down to his execution at Marineford. Making new allies from with the inescapable prison, Luffy had caused a mass breakout of prisoners from Impel Down. Barely escaping from the warden of the prison, Straw Hat Luffy and his new allies set off towards Marineford to rescue Ace.

Entering Marineford, Luffy breaks through the thick of the Whitebeard War as he made his way towards the execution stand. Though many enemies, even those out of his league, stood in his way, he managed to bypass them with the help of the Whitebeard Pirates and his allies. Luffy had successfully freed Ace from his chains, and the two begin to devastate the battlefield.

However, it ended with Ace's death at the hands of Akainu. Luffy, traumatized by the event, went down into shock as he ended up in a catatonic state. The Battle of Marineford has ended with the arrival of Yonkou Shanks. Trafalgar has made an unexpected appearance as he retrieves both the injured Luffy and Jinbe, retreating into the deep sea.

Upon his awakening at Amazon Lily two weeks later, filled with grief and anger over his brother's death, he rampaged around the forest of the island. Jinbe went after the Straw Hat Captain to stop him. Luffy, blaming himself for his brother's death, realized he was too weak and naïve to be worthy as a Pirate King and fell into depression. But thanks to Jinbe, Luffy realizes that he still has his friends, his nakama, whom he needed to protect as their captain.

Upon encouragement from Jinbe and Rayleigh, Luffy informs his crew through the press by causing the renowned Ox Bell incident at Marineford; they would meet each other again two years, and until that point they will train to be stronger in preparation for the New World. The Straw Hat Captain went off with Rayleigh to train in the art of Haki on the harsh island of Rusukaina, putting aside his title as pirate until the two years have passed.

It had been six months from then, and Luffy was already getting down the basics of Haki very well. However, little to his somewhat low knowledge, Monkey D. Luffy would soon be going on a tremendous adventure to a place out of this world.

=O=

Luffy hopped over another fallen tree trunk as he walked through a strangely quiet part of the forest. The trees have turned into a multitude warm colors as they gently fell from the trees. It was autumn out of the 48 seasons of Rusukaina.

"Meat…Meat! Where are you?" Luffy called out into the empty area of the forest. Rayleigh's had not been expecting this, since the island was full of very dangerous and strong animals. After training with Rayleigh, the old man had told him to go hunt for something to eat. It was like back in the old days when Sabo…and Ace…

Luffy then shook his head out of these melancholy thoughts. His first priority was to get lunch, and nothing's going to stop him. Besides, he was really hungry…even though he ate a giant boar as tall as the trees a few hours ago.

"Mah, where are all the meat?" Luffy said while he scratched his head. He sucked in a bunch of air before yelling-

"OIIIIIIII! MESHI (FOOD)! WHERE ARE YOU-Ah?"

The rubber boy stumbled upon a stone temple of some sort. It looked quite ancient and slightly worn down, but it appeared preserved. It looked pretty cool and it screamed adventure.

"Cool! What's this doing here?" Luffy looked at the temple with curiosity and amazement. Wanting to explore the place, Luffy ran off to the temple grounds, momentarily forgetting that his objective to get lunch.

One of the defining traits about Luffy is his extreme thirst for adventure. It was the primary reason for why he wanted to become Pirate King in the first place. The Pirate King is the one who has the most freedom on the entire ocean for adventuring. He wasn't ready yet, but once he finishes training with Rayleigh he and his crew will set out towards the New World to fulfill their dreams.

Since Luffy does not really see the temple in much detail, only heading over to it **because** it's a temple, which means adventure, I'll give you a detailed description. The temple itself was very large in area appearing at least a few miles long. There were also other buildings beside the large temple at the other end, but they were submerged in the water.

There was a tall, stone archway in front of the main temple that had pieces of it chipped off from time. It was held up by four tall pillars. From there a small staircase went down to a several meter wide path with large reservoirs of sea water on its sides with several smaller buildings submerged underwater. The trees of autumn shed their leaves as they fall on the path.

At the end of the path lay another staircase that ascended upwards further than the first and led to the main temple. It appeared relatively square in appearance. Tall, white marble pillars held up the roof of the temple, and white walls stood tall behind the pillar. There was one single, tall glowing…portal of light in the front of the temple?

Anyways, there was also marble sign that had carved into it the kanji for the Japanese words, "Daremo inai." The sign hung just above the entrance.

"Suge (Cool)! This place is huge!"

Then the glowing portal at the front of the temple soon caught Luffy's eye. Now even more amazed he ran up to the temple door, unaware of just how dangerous it was. Now standing in front of the portal, Luffy stopped and looked up at the door. It looked so awesome, yet…this doesn't look like a door. What the heck is it?

However, he suddenly noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"Eh? Nani (What)?"

It looked like a couple of white butterflies, only then seem to glow with warming brightness. Luffy, fascinated by these little butterflies, began to chase them around.

"Amazing, those butterflies are glowing!"

Fleeing from the rubber man, the small creatures flew right into the portal, tiny ripples forming upon entering. Luffy just stopped short of the weird door he was about to enter. He just remembered that Rayleigh told him to fetch lunch and get back to training after the meal...

"…Eh, I'm sure Rayleigh wouldn't mind waiting!"

And Luffy touched the portal without any hesitation. However, there was suddenly a flash of light as Luffy suddenly felt himself being sucked into the portal.

"EH?! THE DOOR'S EATING ME?!"

Luffy began to comically try to pull his arm out as his eyes bugged out. Before he knew it, the portal sucked him in!

"UWAAAAAAHHHH!"

There was no trace left of Monkey D. Luffy. Where did he go? Who knows? Well…I do know where he went actually.

Luffy suddenly recovered from the bright flash of light produced when he entered the door. He suddenly found himself heading down a large chute of light at an incredibly fast speed. However, Luffy's shock turns into thrill, laughing as he heads down the chute. Rather than be terrified by the experience, Rayleigh's student was clearly enjoying the apparent death ride.

However, that joy suddenly came to a halt as the tunnel of light disappeared. He now found himself floating in the vacuüm of space.

"Nani? Where am I?"

There were two giant planets rotating in midair, with many beacons of light coming from one of them. The other one only had a single beacon of light that was pointing far away from Luffy. But he wasn't paying attention to these details. Rather-

"WHOA! Where am I?! COOL! There are giant blue balls in the sky! Am I flying? AWESOME!"

Yeah, you get the picture. Anyways, Luffy suddenly looked a bit serious for a second. "Where the heck am I? Wasn't I on Rutakaiba?"

Well, maybe his words don't sound serious. It's Rusukaina.

Suddenly one of the many lights coming from the other planet moved towards Luffy. The rubber man covered his eyes as the intense ray of light enveloped him.

=O=

In the northern plains of the Tenzan Plateau, a group of men riding horses were just returning to the Kouga Village from patrol. At the lead of the squad was a red-haired, young man named Dorji. He had found a boy, no more than 10 years old, unconscious on the plains. Dorji decided to carry the boy back to their village as they made their way towards it now. However, they suddenly reared their horses to a stop as they spotted a young man unconscious on the plains.

"Another?"

They ended up carrying both of them back to the village. Unbeknownst to them, there was a snot bubble inflating and deflating from Luffy's nose.

It looked ridiculously funny.

**[Chapter 1 End]**

* * *

**T12UR:** And that's the end of chapter 1! Hope there aren't many complaints about it. You know it feels quite exciting to be the first one to write a crossover with Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic! Not sure when I'll update this story, but I'll try to do it as soon as possible. No guarantees though (like they've even existed in the first place, hah!)…


End file.
